


Brace yourself, bite your lips

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Foreplay, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Akaashi..."Keiji si stacca dalla coscia di Bokuto con uno schiocco, ammirando il segno rosso scuro sulla sua pelle prima di appoggiare una tempia al suo ginocchio. Gli lancia un'occhiata da sotto palpebre pesanti. "Sì?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! (300 parole)_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Tutta colpa di cognatah che mentre cerco idee mi passa [certe fanart](http://kitnsfw.tumblr.com/post/136041576559/okay-but-what-if-the-reason-bokuto-wore-those), poi dopo uno può non scriverci sopra? No, appunto.
> 
> Titolo @ _I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy Etc_ \- Fall Out Boy.

"Akaashi..."   
  
Keiji si stacca dalla coscia di Bokuto con uno schiocco, ammirando il segno rosso scuro sulla sua pelle prima di appoggiare una tempia al suo ginocchio. Gli lancia un'occhiata da sotto palpebre pesanti. "Sì?"   
  
Sorride quando Bokuto risponde con un lamento acuto.   
  
Si prende un secondo per ammirare anche tutto il resto di Bokuto, dall'espressione stravolta - i capelli ancora morbidi dopo la doccia che gli ricadono sugli occhi, le labbra gonfie e rosse per tutti i gemiti soffocati mordendole - ai muscoli tesi delle braccia che guizzano ogni volta che si aggrappa al cuscino. Fa scorrere lo sguardo verso il basso, al petto che si alza in respiri affannati, ai capezzoli dritti e scuri per le sue prime attenzioni, agli addominali imperlati di sudore, fino a fermarsi sulla biancheria tesa contro la sua erezione. Non l'ha nemmeno sfiorata ma c'è già una macchia umida e scura che si allarga sulla stoffa.   
  
Keiji si lecca le labbra. Bokuto pigola, lanciandogli uno sguardo speranzoso, poi si sbatte il cuscino in faccia per soffocare un urlo quando Keiji torna a concentrarsi sulle sue cosce.   
  
Ci sono così tanti morsi e succhiotti che è quasi difficile trovare un tratto di pelle intonsa. Keiji passa la punta delle dita tra i suoi marchi, seguendo il contorno di un morso, affondandole in un livido di un viola particolarmente invitante, e quando arriva ai boxer Bokuto è un ammasso tremante di nervi tesi. Scosta un pochino la stoffa, posa le labbra sulla pelle scoperta, e inizia a succhiare.   
  
" _Akaaaaaashiiii-_ "   
  
S'interrompe solo perché Bokuto ha la voce di un uomo che sta per morire, e da sotto il cuscino spunta un'occhiata disperata.   
  
"Bokuto-san," dice, poi ci ripensa. " _Koutarou_ , pensi che potresti venire così?"   
  
Bokuto scompare sotto il cuscino con un singhiozzo.   
  
Non è un no, comunque.


End file.
